


The New Deal

by YamiAshy



Series: A Series of Events [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Handcuffs, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAshy/pseuds/YamiAshy
Summary: Ryuji and Akira's relationship is progressing well, they've finally had sex, they're very much in love. But... something is missing for Akira. He brings up the idea of rough sex to Ryuji but he's hesitant. They give it a try... and it doesn't work. Ryuji thinks it over then brings up his brilliant solution to Akira.





	The New Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my laptop for a while now. I had a bad case of writer's block. Thank you to the friends that helped me figure this out <3 You know who you are

"You can do it harder, you're not going to break me, Ryu." Akira breaks the moment to look back over his shoulder. The two have been dating for almost a month and have been having sex for the past two weeks. Ryuji discovered that he really enjoyed bottoming and having Akira in charge. But... Akira had asked to try something else. The teen had found himself missing that feeling Iwai had been able to give him.

"I dunno I just feel like I'm going to hurt you and... I can't do it. I know you wanted to try it this way but..."

"It's okay." Akira suppresses a sigh. "Back up and undo the cuffs."

"S-Sorry I know you wanted this..." The blonde shuffles back and his cock slips out of Akira's ass with a soft wet sound. He fumbles with the keys because his hands are shaking, knocking them off the table and to the floor. He curses creatively and fishes them out from under the bed before returning to unlock his boyfriend's hands.

Akira rolls over as soon as he's free and grabs Ryuji by his hips. "I said, it's alright. Come here." He pulls him forward into his lap and grabs his chin. "I don't love you any less for this. You know that right?"

"You really wanted to do it though..." And he can still remember the blissful expression Akira had while in that back room.

"Ryuji, look at me." His voice is stern.

Ryuji reluctantly pulls his eyes up off the bed to look at his lover. The raven-haired teen looks serious.

"I love you. I want to be with you. I'm not upset with you."

Ryuji swallows hard around the lump forming in his throat. He really, really needed to hear that He's still disappointed in himself because he can't give Akira what he wanted, but his partner doesn't look upset at all. That makes it sort of better.... but not completely.

"O...Okay. I hear you." He leans into the hand holding his chin now and tilts his head.

"Good. Relax, I'll take care of everything." He leans in and presses his lips to the blondes.

They've gotten better at this. There's no uncomfortable click of teeth this time. Only a warm, wet pressure that gets even better when Akira coaxes his mouth open with his tongue. A shiver runs down the blonde's spine and he shifts further forward into Akira's lap, pressing up against him like a puppy seeking attention. He shivers again when he feels Akira's other hand run down his lower back. He's super sensitive there.

"Haa..." Ryuji is the first to break away from the kiss. He buries his face in Akira's neck instead. "I love you, I trust you."

"I love you too Ryu, I've got you."

\---

One week earlier...

"You want me to _what_?!" Ryuji exclaims.

"I want you to dominate me," Akira states again without missing a beat. He'd been researching and well... it's come to this. "With handcuffs. And with you spanking me while you fuck me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You can't just blurt that stuff out of nowhere."

"I told you I wanted to talk about things we could try in the bedroom. I've been researching."

"I thought you meant a new sex position!" Ryuji whines and buries his face in his hands.

"Does it bother you that much?"

"N-No, no it's not that. I just don't think I'd be able to do that to you..."

"C'mon Ryu, at least look at me when you're talking. I can't hear you if you're hiding behind your hands." Akira reaches up and pries one of the hands away from his face. "What about it do you think you won't be able to do?"

"....All of it? I've never even been on top. I like when you take charge."

"If you don't want to do it you can just say no." Akira patiently explains. There is a feeling of disappointment, but he shrugs it off in favor of caring for Ryuji. He would do anything for the blonde, for any of his close friends.

"Why do you want to do it like that?" Ryuji finally lets his other hand drop too. He shifts closer and presses up against Akira's side. "Is it.. is that what he did to you?" Iwai's name hangs in the air, unsaid.

"Not... Not exactly." He wraps his free arm around his boyfriend's waist. It's not an entirely comfortable topic for him to talk about, but they'd agreed there would be no more secrets between them. "It never got that far."

"What did you two do then?"

"We had rough sex." Akira tightens his arm around him. "He'd bite me, or fuck me into a wall. I'd bite him too, if I wanted him to be rougher, or provoke him. He'd left marks on my legs sometimes from how hard he'd hold me. It's kind of like what we do together but more."

"And you liked it...." Ryuji lays his head down on Akira's shoulder. He wonders if Akira has gotten bored with their sex life. Maybe Ryuji isn't fulfilling all of his needs.

"I did." That at least is easy to admit for him. "Just like how you enjoy it when I do it to you."

The blonde bites his lip in thought. Well if Akira wanted to try it that badly... "Okay."

"Okay?" The teen looks down at him in surprise.

"Okay," Ryuji repeats with a grin. "We can try. Show me the stuff you've been 'researching'."

\---

present...

"Sorry... was it still good for you?" Ryuji mumbles into his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Don't apologize." Akira gives him a squeeze, holding him closer. "You've nothing to be sorry for. Don't worry about it anymore... alright?"

"I'll try not to... can I stay the night?" His mind is already whirling though, thinking of possibilities.

"You don't even have to ask." Akira firmly tucks the blanket around both of them.

\---

"Okay, so I've been thinking-"

"Dangerous." Akira jokes in an attempt to lift the mood. His boyfriend looks far too serious at the moment.

"Shut up." He shoves Akira's shoulder. "I'm trying to be serious here. I've been thinking about how you wanted to try all that stuff but I couldn't do it for you-"

"Are you still beating yourself up over that? Ryuji it's okay-"

"Listen and stop deflecting me!" Ryuji grabs Akira's shoulders and gives him a shake. "I may not be able to do it for you but that shop owner could. So I'm giving you my blessing to have sex with him-"

The black haired teen's eyes go absolutely wide now. "Ryuji-"

"-Because he can give you something that I can't. I know you said you don't need it but it's something I want you to have okay? You're so selfless all the time. You hardly ever think about yourself if at all. You do everything for me, for all of us. I want you to be selfish this time."

"I can't just go up to him and say 'I want to have sex with you again because my boyfriend said it was okay.' He knows about you." Akira huffs back at him. "He let me out of the deal specifically because I started dating you."

"Well... who said you had to ask?" Ryuji blinks.

"Ryuji!"

"No, no hear me out. He sounds like a good guy, which only makes me feel even better about this idea, but he was the one that offered the deal to you first yeah? So... its obvious he's attracted to you. I think you should walk into the shop and kneel in front of him and go for it. If he's still really against it then have him call me."

Akira stares at Ryuji like he's grown two heads. "What messed up romance novel have you been reading?"

"Not funny. Look if you don't want to think of it as you being selfish and getting something you want for once think of it this way. I want you to do it."

Akira looks him over, looking for any sign of wavering... but his boyfriend's expression is open, honest, and earnest. He's genuinely serious about this and doesn't see a damn thing wrong with it. "You... you're... you mean it? You really mean this."

"Duh, that's what I've been trying to get through to you. So... are you going to do it then? Pictures are a plus if you can take them."

"I can't believe you..." Akira buries his face in his palms. "I'll... I'll think about it okay?"

"Let me know how it goes." Ryuji kisses his cheek. "So you wanna try that new game you got then? Seems like it'll be fun."

"Yeah... Yeah, lets put it in..."

\---

On Saturday night a conflicted Akira finds himself standing outside of Untouchable. His bag feels unusually heavy hanging on his shoulder. He'd left Ryuji laying on his bed with a kiss and he can't believe he's actually going to do this. He takes one more deep breath in.. and out before heading inside.

"Hey, haven't seen you around the past few days kid."

"I've been busy." At least his voice sounds normal. "How's the shop been?" He flicks the lock on the door as it closes behind him.

"The same as always. You're still my best customer. How're things going with your friend?"

"Good." Akira makes his way over to and behind the counter. His palms are sweaty and he's feeling about as nervous as he did the first time he did this. There's no real guarantee this will go well.

"Only good?" Iwai finally lowers his paper to get a proper look at the teen... who is kneeling between his legs. " _Ha_?"

Akira deftly undoes the button and zipper on Iwai's jeans, but when he tries to tug them down strong hands wrap around his wrists.

"Kid, what are you doing?" Iwai's voice is perfectly controlled.

"Well, I was about to give you a blowjob-"

"You have a boyfriend." He replies flatly. "You know, the one I was just asking about."

"Ryuji's the one that suggested this. If you don't believe that I can call him." Akira tugs one of his hands-frees and pulls his phone out of his back pocket.

"Christ..." Iwai tugs the phone out of his hands. "Ryuji's his name right?"

"Yeah... yeah that's him." Akira lays his head down on the man's inner thigh.

Iwai doesn't have to wait long, Ryuji picks up after the first ring or so, "Hey Akira, I thought you went to work."

"He did." Iwai snorts. "He's kneeling here between my legs and said it's all your idea. What's up with that?"

"Oh hey, you're that shopkeep then uh... Iwai right? Akira wants to be sub sometimes but I'm no good at being on top, we tried. So... everything you need should be in his bag. I already gave him my permission and stuff. The only thing I don't want him to do is kiss you so uh... make him feel good. You can give him something I can't."

"And... and that's it? You don't think there's any way this can go wrong." Iwai is struck dumb by Ryuji's bluntness.

"Uh no, not really. I love him and he loves me. It's just sex. Pictures are a plus? I don't really think I could explain everything he wants so... look in the bag and you should get the general idea. Or you could just ask him too he's sitting right there."

"You're serious about this then. Both of you are." Iwai finally looks down at the teen between his legs. Akira is still kneeling there with his head resting on his thigh, his eyes half closed as he listens in on the conversation. Iwai releases the kid's other wrist and threads the hand through the thick black hair instead.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have brought it up in the first place you know? And he wouldn't have brought it up if he didn't want it. He never asks for anything so I want him to have this."

"....Alright, that's all I needed to know. Bye." He hangs up but keeps a hold on the phone for now. "So what's in the bag?"

A blush dusts its way across Akira's cheekbones. "Just.. just look." He nudges the bag closer. Telling Ryuji was one thing, coming out and telling it to Iwai feels... different.

"Oh? Must be something special if it's making you embarrassed." Iwai leans over and unzips the bag to take a look, still gently carding his fingers through the kid's hair. Lying inside the bag is a tube of lubricant, a pair of steel handcuffs with a little set of keys, and a soft leather collar. "...damn kid I didn't see that coming. So tell me, what exactly are you expecting out of this?"

"Rough, dirty, sex where I have no control over it for once. If... I'd like to try spanking too." The blush deepens slightly as he talks. "There's... more but... I'd like to see if this goes well first."

"More huh... You really are an insatiable little slut."

Akira shudders slightly at the word. "Then you're okay with this?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have bothered looking in the bag." Iwai pulls the collar out of the bag first. "Look up at me." When Akira lifts his head the collar is slipped neatly around his neck and tightened up. It's not so tight that it's choking him but its tight enough for him to feel with each movement and breath. "There we go. Whenever you have this collar on you're mine. I own you." He curls his finger into the metal loop on the front of the collar, where one would attach a leash, and tugs the kid up by it. "You understand?"

Akira's breath catches in his throat at the feeling, he meets Iwai's eyes and gives a slight nod. "Yes... Sir."

"Sir huh? I don't mind the sound of that. Now," He drops his hold on the collar and leans back. "Put your pretty mouth to good use."

Iwai doesn't stop him this time when he goes to tug down the man's jeans and he's soon greeted with the familiar sight and scent of Iwai's cock in his face. Akira leans right in and runs his tongue up the underside of the man's shaft, pulling a shiver from Iwai. The teen suppresses the urge to grin and circles his tongue lightly around the head of the cock.

"Mmm, stop being a tease." Iwai threads his finger's through the teen's thick locks again. "You can do better."

A tingle of pleasure and excitement runs down Akira's spine at the rough, commanding tone. Very deliberately he swirls his tongue teasingly just around the head a few more times before wrapping his lips firmly around it. His cheeks hollow out as he sucks, bobbing his head as he slowly works more of Iwai's cock into his mouth. He can feel Iwai's hips twitch underneath him and suddenly the hand in his hair tightens. His head is forced down and he chokes at the sudden stab of Iwai's cock against the back of his throat.

"Much better. I knew you could take it." Iwai keeps a firm grip on the brat's hair, keeping him down and in place. "Is this part of what you wanted? To be used as a toy. Ah well... you can't really answer like that." He muses to himself, enjoying the feeling of the kid's throat contracting around him as he begins the struggle for air. He holds him down for just a moment longer before tugging him up.

A thin line of drool runs from the corners of Akira's mouth as he gasps for breath. His cock is painfully hard in his trousers and he stares up at Iwai with half-lidded eyes. Iwai holds up the teen's phone and snaps a picture of him.

"You think your boyfriend will enjoy these pictures? You can show them to him later." Iwai snaps one more before dragging Akira up by his hair and forcing him face first over the counter. "Can I leave marks on ya?" He enjoys the sight of Akira's pert ass up in the air in front of him for a moment before running his hand down the teen's back.

"I... yeah. Yeah, you can leave marks." Akira's voice is breathless. "If I ever need you to stop I'll say Yakuza so... don't ask me anything else. You're in charge."

What a brat. "Hm... got it." When his hand reaches the teen's cute, tight ass he lifts up his hand and delivers a nice sharp smack to one of the cheeks.

"Ha!" Akira makes a small, surprised sound at the feeling. It stung but the pain is quickly fading into a soft warmth. There's a soft clink of metal behind him before he hears Iwai speak again.

"Hands behind your back kid. Don't make me repeat myself."

Oh, that tone of voice just _does_ something to him. He lifts his hands up and folds them into a comfortable position behind his back. They're only there for a moment before he feels cool steel against his wrists and the click as the handcuffs are locked into place. Iwai is in control. Iwai is in charge. He couldn't get out of these cuffs if he wanted to and that thought makes his cock throb. Akira looks back over his shoulder when he feels his pants being tugged down and his phone's camera flashes.

"Ah, that one is a keeper. I might have to keep a copy of these..." Iwai almost stutters in the middle of his sentence as he looks down at the kid's ass. There's a circle of soft rubber between the kid's cheeks. "You.. did you walk all the way here like this?" He grasps the base of the toy and gives an experimental tug.

"I did. It was Ryuji's idea..." Akira bites back a moan as the toy slides out onto the widest part.

"How did it feel walking here with this in you? Hell, when did you get this?" Iwai tugs again and the buttplug slides the rest of the way out with a soft wet sound.

"It was..." He hesitates. "Interesting. I bought it when I bought the cuffs a while ago in Shinjuku."

"What the hell were you doing in Shinjuku? That's no place for a high school student." A sharp tug and the toy quickly glides the rest of the way out. "I asked you how it felt _boy_. You can give me a better answer than that."

"I-I have a job, I work in a bar." He moans sharply and arches his hips when the toy is jerked out. "I... it felt good but embarrassing too. I kept getting an erection on the train and I couldn't hide it with my bag because I had to stand."

"Uh-huh, better. Did anyone notice?" He replaces the toy with three fingers, feeling just how loose and open Akira is from it. Ready to be fucked.

Akira's hips arch up and back, pressing against the invasive fingers. "Not... Not that I noticed. Sir, please..."

"Please what?" He curls his fingers up sharply, thrusting against the kid's prostate. The normally composed teen turns to jelly at his feet, his moans growing louder. "Ask nicely slut." He spreads his fingers, stretching out the teen's tight hole further.

"Please fuck me, I want your _cock_ , not your fingers!" Akira's cock throbs again as he speaks, a bead of precum dripping from the tip.

"Right here? Someone might spot you through the front window." Iwai stands up, his fingers slipping out of the kid's hole.

"I don't care." The teen scoots closer on his knees and nuzzles against Iwai's hard, bobbing cock. "Take me right here, over your counter. I can't wait that long." He feels a small thrill at the thought of someone seeing him in this vulnerable position, kneeling at Iwai's feet.

"Hm... you asked for this brat." He grabs the teen by the handcuffs and hauls him to his feet. A rough grab of his hip and he spins him around, shoving him forward. Akira lands chest first over the glass countertop, his breath leaving him in a rush.

Smack

Iwai's hand lands hard on his ass, leaving a bright red handprint behind for a moment before it fades. The teen makes a small, protesting sound, feeling heat spread out from the mark.

Smack

An equally as hard hit lands on the other cheek and Akira finally gasps a little. He can feel his hard cock leaking precum down his inner thigh. "S-Sir- please... _Please_ -"

Iwai grasps the chain of the handcuffs in one hand and the teens hip in his other. "Tell me one more time, what you want slut." He shifts his hips, positioning the head of his cock at the teen's loose hole.

"Your cock, your _cock_ inside me-" His sentence cuts off with a sharp moan. Iwai had thrust forward while at the same time pulling his arms back by the chain. His ass burns and he has that pleasantly full feeling back, Iwai's cock pressing up against his prostate.

"What are you?" Iwai tightens his hold on the chain as he pulls back.

"Your slut, your whore, your cock sleeve, whatever you want Sir just _please_ -!" Akira begs, and he is rewarded. Iwai's cock thrusts hard back inside him, rocking him up against the hard counter.

Smack

"That's right, your body is mine. I'll do whatever I want to you and you'll love every moment."

Smack

Akira writhes away from the spanking, but the man's grip on the cuffs is too tight. He's hauled back as Iwai thrusts forward again, fucking him roughly into the counter. The sound of the teen's moans, the slap of flesh on flesh, and the sharp spanking sounds echo around the space. The teen feels trapped, sore, and achingly aroused. Each stab of Iwai's cock inside him scratches a deep-seated need... something that Ryuji could never give him. Not like this. He had _missed_ Iwai. With every smack of the man's hand on his ass, his mind drifts away a little more and he's edged closer and closer to orgasm.

"Now I want you to listen closely to me." Iwai pulls the teen up hard by the handcuffs, making him arch his back. He leans forward now to speak in the boy's ear, grinding his cock inside of him. "I'm going to fuck you hard." He punctuates the last word with a thrust. "And I want to see you cum without me having to touch your cock. You think you can do that boy?"

"Yes, yes please-!"

Akira's entire body feels hot and taught, dried lines of precum streak his inner thighs. His ass is red and throbbing in time with his heartbeat and then finally- blissfully Iwai starts to fuck him again. Pleasure crashes through him, each snap of the man's hips hitting his, the feeling of his cock filling him. It feels too good.

"Cum" The man speaks in his ear and Akira's body spasms. "Cum. You can do it. Cum from my cock." His mouth opens and a strangled moan escapes as Iwai's cock rams right into his prostate and then he's cumming- His cum is shooting out over the glass top but Iwai isn't slowing down. The pleasure overwhelmes Akira's other senses as the man's cock repeatedly slams into his prostate through his orgasm, elongating it and milking him of his cum. Iwai releases his grip on the cuffs and Akira's body limply falls onto the countertop, his muscles still twitching from the intense sensation. He feels Iwai's large hands grasp his sore ass and spread his hole open as he cums inside him. It's so warm. He lays there limp, every muscle in his body exhausted. Iwai's cock twitches deep inside him, cum leaking out with each pulse. Little moans and sounds escape Akira's lips as Iwai's cum fills his belly.

"You did so good." Iwai's voice is gentle now, his breath brushing over Akira's ear. "You were so _good_ Akira." There's a gentle click as the handcuffs are unlocked. Akira's arms twinge in protest as he shifts them, from them being stuck in the same position from so long.

"Thank you..." Akira breathes out, relaxing as he feels Iwai's hands smooth down over his arms, working out soreness. "That was..."

"Hush, I'll take care of you." The blonde slides his hands gently under the teen and lifts him up. "But first.." He reaches for the discarded silicone plug. "Tell me, if this is too much." He presses the toy against the teen's used and abused hole.

Akira takes a sharp breath, protesting against the intrusion for a moment before he makes himself relax. He's too exhausted to fight it and... well the idea of riding the train home with Iwai's cum inside him makes his flaccid cock twitch. He feels a little more pressure as the tip of the toy pushes in, then the rest slides more easily into his open, cum slicked hole. He lets out a shaky breath as it settles inside of him.

"You are amazing." Iwai presses a gentle kiss up the side of his neck with each word. "You did very, very well. Relax. I've got you."

"I know... I trust you." The teen sighs and leans back against Iwai's chest.

Those three words mean everything to Iwai. He sits the teen down in his chair then retrieves a towel from the backroom. He dampens it with some water from a water bottle and gently wipes down the teen's chest and thighs. He caresses the teen's cheek and hair as he works, and the boy leans into the gentle touches, closing his eyes a little in pleasure. Finally, Akira is all cleaned up and Iwai gently tugs him to his feet by his collar.

"When you want to play again you wear this collar. If you show up without it then we'll talk and you can do your normal part-time job. Got it?"

"Understood... Sir." Akira gives a defiant little pause, his lips curling into a bit of a smirk. That earns him a light swat on the ass as he moves past Iwai to head home.

\---

"Did you enjoy it?" Ryuji is laying with his head in Akira's lap, looking up at him.

"It was... it was really good Ryuji." Akira won't lie to his boyfriend, of course not. "I can still feel where he spanked me."

"But you _wanted_ that?"

"I did. Did you enjoy the pictures?" Akira hadn't realized just how many Iwai had taken. He was too focused on the sensations.

"They were good, really good. You looked like you were into it." The blonde smiles a little.

"I was. Iwai is... well he's really good at it, what we did."

"Would you do it again?" One of Ryuji's hands comes up to cup his cheek. The dark haired teen turns and leans into the hand, kissing his palm.

"If you'll allow me to. It's different than what I have with you Ryuji. You know that?"

"I do... and you didn't kiss him?"

"I didn't." Akira leans down to kiss his boyfriend's forehead. "If you don't want me to do it again..."

"No... I want you to enjoy yourself. As long as you don't kiss him, I'm okay with it." Ruji tilts his head, catching Akira's lips in a proper kiss.

"It's a deal."

 


End file.
